vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachiel
Summary Sachiel is the Third Angel, the first to appear in the 15 years since Second Impact. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Sachiel, the Third Angel Origin: Evangelion Age: 15 years old (Sachiel's soul was deposited into a physical body immediately after the events of "Second Impact" on 13th September 2000) Gender: N/A Classification: Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Enhanced Senses, A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Energy Projection, Regeneration (High-Low; quickly regenerated from a blast that destroyed 18% of its mass; Low-High over time; should be able to regenerate from its core alone), Simple Reactive Evolution, Body Control, Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Mountain level (Sachiel broke Unit-01's arm and later managed to punch through its head) Speed: Superhuman movement with Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Should be faster than Israfel, who dodged Mach 14+ bullets from a Pallet Gun, managed to react to a Berserk Unit-01) Lifting Strength: Class M (Sachiel can casually lift an Evangelion Unit above its own height). Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level. Large Mountain level with A.T. Field (Withstood a direct N2 mine detonation) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size. Tens of kilometers with the "Cruciform Explosions". Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Sachiel is not portrayed as having particularly exceptional intelligence among the Angels, using brute force and energy-attacks in order to breach "Tokyo-3". However, it does seem to not operate entirely on pure instinct: it appears to show a morbid curiosity for the futility of the JSSDF's assault on occasion, even taking out individual targets and prolonging the useless defense. At the same time, prior to the "N² Weapon" explosion, The "Angel of Water" also appeared to avoid combat situations as much as possible, attempting to flee from the JSSDF forces multiple times. It also demonstrates adaptability when it evolves its body and develops a second face, along with a new technique, following the "N² Weapon" explosion. Weaknesses: Sachiel has a particularly slow regenerative process: just 18% of lost biomass requires several hours to recover. It may also require to breathe oxygen: Sachiel possesses gills in addition to lungs (presumably in order to maintain an amphibious lifestyle), while such organs would not be required if it didn't need to breathe or respire. The "core" of an Angel, once breached, means the absolute certainty of death for the Angel involved. Notable Attacks/Techniques '- A.T. Field:' The intangible light of the soul in the physical world, A.T. Fields are possessed by all living beings on NGE-Earth and are one of the major aspects of the human psyche that defines someone as "individual" and "protect" them from the intrusion of another's feelings. However, the Evangelion Units and the Angels are unique in the ability to generate A.T. Fields that are corporeal and occasionally visible to the naked eye, possibly due to large amounts of innate energy contained in their souls. Their ".T. Fields mostly function as a physical defense: a forcefield consisting of concentric octagonal yellow lines. The barrier is almost perfect, only being temporarily disrupted from its active state by incredibly energetic weapons or erosion by another corporeal A.T. Field that is superior in strength. If left alone after initial disruption, the A.T. Field will revive its durability almost instantly as long as the user is still alive, making it a regenerative barrier. The transition from a dormant A.T. Field to an active Field is indicated by a slight atmospheric blurring. *'Cruciform Explosion:' After the formation of the second face following the "N² Weapon" explosion, Sachiel obtains the ability to project a gigantic pillar of cross-shaped energy, either in the traditional "vertical" position or, unique to the "Third Angel", horizontally across the ground. These blasts of energy are fired from Sachiel's eyes. This attack towers above the surrounding landscape, reaching hundreds of meters at least in height and has the destructive capacity to wipe out entire city blocks at once, as well as piercing through 22 layers of plate armor to reach the Geofront. *'Reactive Evolution:' Sachiel seemingly possesses the ability to adapt its body to extreme environments or incidents: following the detonation of the N² Mine explosion, Sachiel reconfigures its physical structure to accommodate a second face and allow it to survive under extreme heat conditions, and also developed the ability to project enormous pillars of crucifix-shaped energy from the second face's eye sockets. Regeneration: Sachiel possesses the ability to recover or revive lost portions of its body. It demonstrates this when it comes into contact with a "N² Weapon" detonation, even using the opportunity to create a second mask. However, sufficient power can heavily suppress the speed of the regeneration: the aforementioned "N² Weapon" incident took several hours to recuperate from (though the reactive evolution may have contributed to the slow rate) and a berserk Eva-01 was simply too strong and quick for Sachiel to gain its bearings long enough to initiate the process at all. Body Alteration: Sachiel also shows that it has an extremely flexible body shape and it can alter the physical structure for additional combat aid: to increase physical strength both to catch a particularly large JSSDF missile and later against the berserk Eva-01, Sachiel dramatically enhances the musculature in its arms). It can also reshape itself to have a whip-like consistency, and even wrap around its opponents like a ball. *'Hikari no Yari (Lances of Light):' Sachiel can extend a red "lance" from each of its forearms and energize the barbs to increase destructive capacity. They can be extended for over a hundred meters, and easily pierce the metallic restraints around an Evangelion Unit. *'Self-Destruction:' As a final resort (in the danger, or the occurrence, of its core being shattered), Sachiel can initiate a self-destruct ability, transmuting its body into an enormous "Cruciform Explosion", attempting to envelop its opponents and kill them along with itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Antagonists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7